Erel Kotzer
Erel Kotzer is a man raised on the streets of Asmovinah, Govadia - a once holy city plagued with anarchy and crime due to the uneasy ceasefire between Govadia and the New Leir Empire over control of the city. Erel is a descendant of the infamous Dariel the Conqueror, and thus, he bears the curse of the Grand Idol. His similarities in genetics to the Carnelian and Sardius family is unknown, but it is believed at some point in the distant past, Dariel had children with a priestess in Asmovinah who willingly violated her vows of celibacy. Because of this lineage, Erel possesses the powers and abilities of the Carnelian and Sardius families which include longevity, the ability to take a ghostly form as well as an assortment of other inherent magical abilities, but like any of them, he must sate the curse via continuous sacrifices. History Erel never knew his parents as he was abandoned as a child. He was raised in a run down orphanage infamous for its harsh discipline and overzealous, almost cult-like ways of the caretakers. When Erel reached age twelve, he started to get his first nightmares associated with the curse and begun to feel an overwhelming bloodlust. When one of the orphanage caretakers began to physically assault one the children as a means of disciplinary action, Erel stepped in and killed the caretaker to defend him. Initially horrified at what he did, he decided to run away and live on the streets, but when he did it, he felt the satisfaction of the curse subsiding. Yet, as Erel grew older, he found it increasingly difficult to resist the bloodlust, but he couldn't find himself to murder innocents. Instead, he turned his eye to protecting the city. With the corrupt and incompetent law enforcement unable to keep order, Erel took it upon himself to do the job. He tracked down notorious criminals and took it upon himself to be the judge, jury and executioner. As the killings increased in Asmovinah, people begun to refer to Erel as the "Angel of Death" - people described his movements as wraith-like as he struck from the shadows, often unnoticed. Though part of the reason for his killings was to satiate his curse, his effects on the city did not go unnoticed as the crime rate noticeably dropped. However, this came with negative consequences. Both Govadia and the New Leir Empire noticed the effects of this vigilante, and both became tempted to intervene using their own law enforcement. However, such actions were in violation of the treaty they established. As such, both nations decided to send secret agents and assassins in an attempt to track down and stop Erel. Both nations would be breaching the treaty in the process, but in an attempt to bring Asmovinah to order on their own terms. In spite of Erel's actions to improve the city, it is very well possible that the consequences could be another holy war between Govadia and the New Leir Empire. Asmovinah now stands in an uneasy time. Category:Articles by User:Krayfish